


7ransmu7a7ion

by Die_06_fanfiction



Category: Heinoustuck, Homestuck, intermission (homestuck) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_06_fanfiction/pseuds/Die_06_fanfiction
Summary: just a gore thing, could be considered a prequel to Of Felt And Red Iron. this was originally gonna be goretober day 2, but i started procrastinating.its a bit crap but whatever
Kudos: 2





	7ransmu7a7ion

Crowbar's eyes snapped open.  
The room around him was dark, and he immediately felt ropes securing him to a metal chair.

He panicked, of course, struggling against the restraints.  
It had only been a few days since his gang had entered town, there couldn't be any rivals to kidnap him already.

A light flicked on. A figure stepped into it.  
It was crowbar's boss, doc scratch.

"Wha7 7he fuck is going on here?!"

Im afraid im not permitted to tell you that crowbar. Lords orders.

Visions of the terrifying Lord English flashed through crowbar's mind.  
He was gigantic, reptilian, with pool balls for eyes that flickered between the different colors.  
The only guy crowbar really feared. First in command of the felt mob.

"Fine. So wha-"

Crowbar is cut short when first guardian magic yanks him back towards the chair, paralyzing him in the process.  
Scratch approaches with a knife, which he points at crowbar's eye, set to pry it out.

Do not worry, you will not remember any of this .

The doctor’s words brought little comfort. Likely on purpose.

He lodges the knife under crowbar’s eye, prying it out with a sickening squelch.  
Blood begins to pour out of the socket. A pained scream wells in crowbars throat, unable to escape due to him being parylized. 

The knife soon goes under crowbar’s other eye, prying it out more slowly than the other. 

A quiet laugh is heard from scratch.

Oh god, he really is enjoying 7his. Crowbar thought, struggling to do so against the pain. Fucking sadis7.

Something sharp and metal makes contact with his arm, just where it connects to the shoulder. It cuts slowly through the flesh, intensifying the pain as more warm blood begins to flow down his body.  
Finally, the arm drops off.  
The blade cuts through the skin of his elbow on the other arm, only barely piercing the flesh beneath.  
A pair of gloved hands force themselves under the skin and begin to roll it down like fabric, spilling enormous amounts of blood onto the floor.

Oh god, i'm going 7o vomi7.

The sheer pain was beginning to overwhelm crowbar. Hed feel worse in the future, but at the moment it some of the worst he'd felt.  
Scratch let go of the paralyzation for a few seconds, just to allow his captive to react to the pain in a way that wouldn't drown him from the fluid in his lungs.

The first guardian magic yanked crowbar back to the chair.  
As this happened, scratch grabbed onto the skinless part of the arm, pulling it off slowly.

Blood was beginning to pool at crowbars feet, he was already woozy from losing so much.

Something metal was held up to crowbars shoulder.  
Hooks shot out from it as it made contact with the flesh, digging themselves into his torso to ensure it wouldn't come off, not without considerable effort at least.

Whatever was there was heavy as fuck, if crowbar wasnt bound to the chair at the moment it would probably be enough to pull him off of it.

A second metal something attaches itself just above his hip, nearly breaking a bone as its hooks dig into flesh.

God, it hurt. It hurt like hell and there was nothing crowbar could do.  
He was rendered powerless before the first guardian, unable to stop whatever sort of mutilation he was undergoing.

Something sharp pierced the skin of his scalp, then again, dragging something through the holes.

The sensation repeated just a few inches away, and what felt like an electric shock passed through his body, seemingly originating just above the top of his scalp.

Crowbar opened his eyes.  
They were sitting on top of a pair of stalks, only loosely stitched to his head.

For a scant few seconds, he stared down at himself, at the gigantic metal claw in place of his arm, at his mangled body in general.

As he looked down at doc scratch with increasingly blurry vision, the doctor drew a dagger.

Well fuck.

Was the last thing crowbar thought before he passed out from the pain and blood loss.


End file.
